Two Halves Make A Whole
by Ability King KK
Summary: Sequel to 'From One Father to Another'. Laharl, fearful of anything dealing with love, now must deal with a certain redheaded demon princess who is adamant on making him her king. What's an Overlord to do and how will a certain Archangel take this?


**Here's a sequel to 'From One Father to Another'. Thanks to some recent information I was given regarding Petta, this one-shot might turn out better than I originally thought.**

**-:-**

A growl escaped Overlord Laharl's mouth, indicating his anger. Why was he angry? His anger this time was stemming from the fact that he was dealing with one of the most boring tasks an Overlord must do – paperwork.

"Why must I, the Overlord, have to do something as boring as paperwork?" demanded Laharl as he glared at the offending stacks of paper.

"But, Laharl-san! All leaders must do paperwork. Even Seraph Lamington has to do paperwork!" exclaimed the blonde Archangel who was standing next to Laharl. She was currently visiting her favorite Overlord.

Laharl took pleasure from Flonne's words. At least that goody-goody Seraph had to go through this torture as well.

"At least I'm not the only one who has to do this," said Laharl, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

Flonne sweatdropped at his actions. "Ano, shouldn't you be signing these papers?"

"Why should I? They'll still be there later, so I can sign them later."

Flonne was about to retort, but the voice of a certain Beauty Queen rang through the air.

"Oh, Prince~"

"What do you want, Etna?" growled Laharl, glaring at the redhead who was poking her head through the open door. He got on guard when he noticed the devious grin on her face.

"You have a visitor~"

"A visitor? I don't have time for visitors!" snapped the Overlord.

"If that's the case, why is Flonne-chan here?" questioned Etna with a smirk. This caused both Laharl and Flonne to blush.

"Th-That's different! She's my vassal!"

"Since when can an Archangel be an Overlord's vassal?" asked Etna as she continued getting under Laharl's skin. She then gained a mischievous grin. "No matter. I'm going to send in your visitor."

Before Laharl could stop her, the Beauty Queen ran off.

"Damn Etna," growled Laharl.

"Who do you think your visitor is, Laharl-san?"

"How the hell should I know, Love Freak?"

It was silent as the two waited for Laharl's visitor. The silence though was broken by the sound of what sounded like a stampede coming towards them. The door was soon thrown open and a red and black blur ran towards Laharl and crashing into him.

"Laharl-san!" cried Flonne, worried about the boy.

"Get it off! It burns!" cried Laharl from the floor as he was being hugged by the figure atop of him.

The figure let out a giggle. "Don't be like that, Laharl-kun! As my future king, you'll need to get used to my affection!"

Laharl scrambled out from underneath the girl and stared at her with eyes filled with fear. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you?"

The lavender eyes of the redheaded girl across from Laharl shined with happiness as she looked at the boy. "My name is Petta, daughter of Overlord Zetta and Lady Salome. As to what I'm talking about, when I get older, I will become the next Most Badass Freakin' Overlord In The Entire Cosmos and I will need a king to rule by my side. That's why I have chosen you, Laharl-kun, to be my husband. Since we will both be Overlords, we will be the strongest couple in the universe!"

Laharl and Flonne could only stare at the girl in shock. This seemed to be too much though for Laharl to process as the next thing that happen was that his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.

-:-

Laharl's eyelids fluttered open as he regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was Flonne's smiling face.

"Laharl-san! You're awake!" exclaimed the happy angel.

"I had the scariest dream. Some redhead wanted me to be her husband for some reason. Thank the devil that it was just a dream," said Laharl with a sigh.

That was when Petta poked her head in Laharl's line of sight and gave him a caring smile. "Oh it wasn't a dream, my husband-to-be."

Laharl let out a scream as he scrambled away from Petta. Breathing hard and feeling as if he was going to have a heart attack, Laharl glared at the girl.

"Just what makes you think I'd be your husband?" he demanded. Flonne also wanted to know why Petta thought Laharl would be her husband.

"Like I said earlier, Laharl-kun, I will need a king to rule by my side and who better than you. Aside from that though, I do have other reasons."

"And what reasons would those be?" asked Flonne.

"For one thing, I do find Laharl to be quite cute and handsome," replied Petta with a giggle. Laharl started to feel sick.

"That's it?" questioned Laharl, really wanting to get rid of this girl.

"Of course not! You see, Laharl-kun, I am a lot like you, in the fact that we're both actually half-demons."

Laharl and Flonne looked at Petta in surprise. Flonne was the one to speak up. "What do you mean that both of you are half-demons?"

"It's common knowledge that King Krichevoskoy married and had a child with a human woman, technically making Laharl-kun a half-demon. With me, my mother was a human when she gave birth to me, so that makes me a half-demon as well, even though my mother is now a full demon," explained Petta.

Laharl let out a growl, both at Petta and the fact that he was reminded that he was not a full demon. That little fact never really bothered him unless it was actually pointed out to him.

"That still doesn't explain why I should be your husband!" yelled Laharl, his dark red eyes glaring hatefully at the redhead across from him.

"We're half-demons, Laharl-kun. Two halves of a whole. As Overlords, we will need heirs in the future and if we were to have a child, there's a possibility that he could become a full demon, allowing our bloodlines to continue."

Laharl and Flonne sweatdropped at that.

'_I don't think that's how genetics work,'_ thought Flonne.

"Th-There's no way I'd have a child with you!" exclaimed Laharl.

"And why not? I know that you don't like busty, curvy women and that's why I'm the best option for you, what with me having a flat chest!" said Petta, smiling at her "husband-to-be".

Laharl and Flonne sweatdropped again.

'_She actually doesn't mind being flat-chested!'_ thought Flonne in surprise.

"Th-That means nothing!" yelled Laharl. "I'm not going to be your husband!"

"And why not? I'm the perfect choice for someone of your high level. Besides, it's not like there's anyone else who be able to be your queen," said Petta.

"You don't know that!"

Petta let out a laugh. "Of course I do. Who could possibly have what it takes to be your queen? The angel over here? I don't think so."

Flonne actually glared at the redhead. How dare she insinuate that she couldn't be Laharl's queen? She'd show her.

"What exactly makes you think I don't have what it takes to be Laharl-san's queen?" questioned Flonne, narrowing her eyes at Petta. Laharl was shocked by the words coming out of Flonne's mouth.

"You're an angel. An angel can't become a queen in the Netherworld. It just can't be done," stated Petta with a nod.

Flonne was now starting to feel angry and Laharl could actually feel it. With Flonne and Petta distracted with each other, the young Overlord took this opportunity to make his escape.

-:-

Running down the hall as fast as he could, Laharl hoped that he could escape before Flonne and Petta realized that he wasn't there. He skidded to a stop though when he heard the laughter of a certain vassal.

"Having trouble with the ladies, Prince?"

Laharl growled as he turned to Etna. "You were eavesdropping?"

"Of course I was! How else would I be able to get good blackmail?"

"Etna! This is serious! That girl is trying to make me her prisoner!" exclaimed Laharl.

"She's not trying to make you her prisoner, Prince. She just wants you as a husband," explained Etna with a sweatdrop.

"Since when is there a difference?" questioned the young Overlord.

Etna rolled her eyes at Laharl. "I will say this though, that Petta girl is pretty weird. I mean, what girl is happy with being flat-chested?"

Laharl's eye twitched in annoyance as Etna glared down at her own non-existence chest. Ignoring the Beauty Queen, Laharl continued down the hall hoping to find a hiding place. That unfortunately didn't happen as Laharl was tackled to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Thought you could escape, my husband-to-be?"

Etna could only laugh at Laharl's misfortune as she watched Petta snuggle with the struggling blue-haired boy. Her amusement was short-lived though, when a certain Archangel knocked her to the side.

"Leave Laharl-san alone!" yelled Flonne, glaring at Petta.

Petta glared right back at her. "You can't tell me what to do with my husband!"

"I am not your husband and I will never be your husband!" yelled Laharl, still trying to escape Petta's death grip hug.

"Time can change things, Laharl-kun," said Petta with a smile as she leaned in closer.

Time seemed to freeze when Petta's lips connected with Laharl's. Both Laharl and Flonne stiffened at the action, while Etna was trying real hard not to burst out laughing. She really wished she had a camera at that moment.

Flonne could feel tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to be the one to give Laharl his first kiss and vice-versa. Now that would never happen because of this.

Laharl's mind went blank when Petta's lips touched his. It took a minute or two before he regained the will to think and when he did, he roughly pushed Petta off of him.

"Laharl-kun?" questioned Petta, very confused. She flinched back when Laharl's blood red eyes glared at her.

"You're going to pay for what you just did," hissed Laharl as he pulled his sword out of his scarf.

Petta's lavender eyes widened and she actually felt fear. It soon turned to surprise when Flonne stepped between her and Laharl.

"Laharl-san! You can't kill her!" exclaimed the Archangel.

"Says the girl who also wanted to kill Petta," muttered Etna. She was obviously ignored.

"Get out of the way, Love Freak! She needs to pay for what she did to me!" yelled Laharl, now glaring at the blonde. He was a little surprised that Flonne didn't flinch or back down.

"She's not worth it, Laharl-san. Killing her won't really solve anything. Besides, her father is Overlord Zetta, remember? You may have defeated Baal, but Overlord Zetta is said to be even more powerful and I don't think you'd last against his fury if you hurt his daughter," explained Flonne.

Laharl growled at that. He did not like to admit that there were stronger demons than him out there, but Flonne had a point. Zetta was much stronger than him and he probably wouldn't be able to beat him.

"Tch. Fine! I'll let her live, but she is never to set foot in my Netherworld again! Am I clear?"

"H-Hai, I understand, Laharl-kun," replied Petta, tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes dry and then made her way to the Gatekeeper so she could go home.

Once Petta was out of sight, Etna turned to Laharl. "That seemed a little harsh, Prince."

"Did you forget that we're demons? We're not supposed to be nice!" stated Laharl, looking at Etna with a glare. He then made his way passed her and walked down the hall back to his office.

"Are you alright, Laharl-san?" asked Flonne, worry in her eyes as she followed after him.

"Of course I am. With that annoying girl gone, I no longer have to worry about this whole wife and queen business," said Laharl with a smirk.

"You don't really mean that, do you? Petta had a point in that an Overlord will need an heir in the future and he would need a queen to get one," stated Flonne. Her cheeks became a little pink at the thought of being the one to give Laharl an heir in the future.

Laharl's cheeks also became pink. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Flonne was trying to say, especially since he noticed her blush. He glanced at the reason why he'd never take Petta as a mate and let out a sigh. He surprised said reason when he grabbed her hand with his own.

"…Flonne, you'd be twice the queen that stupid redhead would ever be."

Flonne's eyes shined with happiness, both at the fact that he used her name and from his compliment. With a squeal of joy, Flonne glomped Laharl. The boy, who would normally cry out in agony at loving contact, just blushed heavily and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. The two soon arrived at and entered Laharl's office where they spent the rest of the day together.

-:-

Meanwhile, at Overlord Zetta's castle, Petta had returned home and was now sulking in her room.

'_Laharl-kun, you may have said I was to never return to your Netherworld, but that will not stop me from trying to make you my king. You __**will**__ be my king and I __**will**__ be your queen!'_ thought the redhead.

She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face as she dreamt of her future with Laharl.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I really hope I wasn't too mean to Petta. I also hope I had her somewhat in character.**

**Anyway, here's the sequel everyone wanted. It was fun making a Flonne x Laharl x Petta love triangle. Flonne better watch out for Petta, as it seems that our little demon princess is planning something.**

**The part about Laharl and Petta being half-demons, if you think about it they are indeed half-demons. Krichevoskoy and Zetta are demons, while Gwen and Salome were humans when they conceived Laharl and Petta. Just an interesting fun fact.**

**As to whether or not this might get continued…I don't know. I have so many other fics that need to be worked on, but if anyone wants to, they are more than welcome to continue this.**


End file.
